Rituel
by Destination darkness
Summary: Un mini One Shot sur Sanji, un simple texte que j'ai eu envie d'écrire et qui est seulement là pour faire passer un bon moment aux lecteurs Bonne lecture !


Auteur : Destination Darkness  
Rating : K  
Personnage : Sanji  
Genre : Je ne sais pas trop mais je vais dire tranche de vie~  
Disclaïmer : L'univers de One Piece et Sanji appartiennent à Oda Eïchiro

Note d'auteureuuu :  
Voilà une petite ficlette écrite il y a quelques mois.  
Cette ficlette a pour seul de but de faire passer un bon moment a ceux qui l'aimerons, enfin j'espère avoir droit à une petite review aussi XD  
Bonne lecture~

Presque une drogue, peut-être une drogue.

La lumière de la lune éclairait de sa lueur blanche la mer secouée de vaguelettes. Au bas du navire endormit, l'eau frappait régulièrement la coque sombre, l'étendue d'eau reflétait le ciel, formant un dégradé d'un bleu glacial devenant blanc puis s'assombrissant peu à peu jusqu'à devenir d'un noir d'encre et envoûtant.

Sur le bateau, une silhouette assise sur la rambarde contemplait ce spectacle, ses yeux d'un bleu presque noir étaient perdus dans l'eau calme. Finalement, il se leva, fit un pas et sauta, il plongea silencieusement dans la mer, slalomant habilement entre les récifs, remontant parfois à la surface pour respirer avant de redescendre, s'enfonçant lentement dans l'écume.

Un moment plus tard, il émergea près du navire, attrapa l'échelle de corde qui pendait au dessus de lui et se hissa lentement jusqu'à la proue du navire.

Il se dirigea rapidement vers sa chambre, évitant les murs et obstacles, il était habitué, chaque soir ou presque il exécutait ce rituel, explorant les abysses entourant le navire une fois la nuit venue.

Il laissa ses vêtements trempés sur le sol de la pièce et s'allongea sur son lit, laissant le sommeil venir le prendre...

_L'enfant blond était debout devant des placards remplis de vaisselle, il était tard, presque minuit, il avait du nettoyer la salle, essuyer les tables et laver la vaisselle, habitué, cela ne lui avait pris que deux heures, il alla vers sa chambre, marchant tel un zombie, laissa choir ses vêtements et se coucha, s'enroulant dans le drap blanc._

_Il eut beau se tourner et se retourner dans son lit, il ne trouvait pas le sommeil. Ce n'est qu'une heure plus tard qu'il se décida à se lever, finalement totalement éveillé, il sortit, toujours en bas de pyjama, s'approcha du garde-fou du restaurant et sauta. Son petit corps plongea dans l'eau silencieusement, il remonta, reprenant sa respiration, l'eau était gelée. Ce n'est pas ça qui l'arrêta et il replongea, descendant jusqu'à ce que la pression de l'eau devienne trop forte pour lui, il remonta quelque peu et nagea, se laissant porter par les courants, arrivé à la surface, il rejoignit le navire a la brasse et se hissa jusqu'au pont, revenu a l'air libre, il se rendit compte qu'il tremblait de tous ses membres, il alla se sécher et rejoignit finalement son lit, apaisé, il s'endormit rapidement..._

Sanji se réveilla doucement, il se leva, s'habilla et rejoignit la cuisine où il prépara le petit déjeuner, il songea au rêve qu'il avait fait, il avait simplement revue une scène qui se produisait presque tous les soirs auparavant, et aujourd'hui encore mais sur un autre bateau et une mer différente, bien plus dangereuse et mystérieuse.

Nager... Aussi loin qu'il s'en souvenait, chaque soir, c'était ce qu'il faisait, un rituel quotidien sans lequel il ne pouvait être calme, réfléchir, se reposer simplement. Presque une drogue, sûrement une drogue.  
Il avait commencé petit, lorsque, orphelin, il explorait les eaux entourant son île a la recherche de coquillages, pierres, vielles pièces d'or ou tout autre objet précieux qu'il pourrait revendre, il le faisait toujours la nuit afin d'éviter de heurter un bateau levant l'ancre.  
Une fois sur un navire de croisière, il avait continué, plongeant du pont chaque soir venu, l'exploration indispensable a sa survie s'était transformé en moment de réconfort indispensable a son esprit. Même quand Zeff l'avait d'une certaine manière «recueilli», il avait continué a plonger, l'ancien pirate l'avait plusieurs fois surpris mais jamais il ne l'avait réprimandé.

Encore aujourd'hui, alors qu'il s'était trouvé des amis, presque une famille pour lui qui n'en avait jamais eue, il continuait, explorant chaque recoin de l'eau les entourant, admirant chaque créature, qu'elle soit simple poisson endormi ou dangereux monstre apaisé par le calme de la nuit, caressant chaque plante inconnue hors de Grand Line. Cette mer n'était pas seulement pour lui la chance de pouvoir trouver All Blue un jour, s'était aussi un havre de paix, bien loin des combats qui se déroulaient dans la journée, c'était «sa» paix, et «sa» vie.

_Fin..._


End file.
